Problem: Diana is painting statues. She has $\dfrac{7}{8}$ of a liter of paint remaining. Each statue requires $\dfrac{1}{20}$ of a liter of paint. How many statues can she paint?
Explanation: We can think about this problem like this: $ {\text{number of statues}} = \dfrac{{\text{all the paint}}} {{\text{amount used per statue}}}$ ${\text{?}} = {\dfrac78} \div {\dfrac{1}{20} }$ $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac78} \div {\dfrac{1}{20}}&={\dfrac78}\times\dfrac{20}{1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{7\times20}{8\times1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{140}{8} \\\\ &=\dfrac{35}{2} \end{aligned}$ She can paint $\dfrac{35}{2}$ statues.